Learn to control your thoughts Jacob!
by ItStHeCaRiBbEaN
Summary: What happens when Edward finds out about Nessie's little late night adventures? Nessie is yelling at Jacob. Edward is ready to kill Jacob. Read and review! RenesmeexJacob
1. Chapter 1

**Nessie is a matured vampire now. Probably between 16-18 and Jacob is still the same. RxR!**

I saw Nessie running towards me. "Hey Nes-" Oomph. Nessie tackled me and started yelling.

"Honestly Jacob, what is wrong with you?!" Nessie glared at me. Her grimace was like her mothers. She looked beautiful making that expression.

"What were you thinking?" I don't know why she was yelling at me but I could care less.

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL MY DAD I TOOK HIS VOLVO FOR A DRIVE?" Oh...

She yelled some more but I was barely listening. I took a step closer and grabbed her hands.

"Jacob stop it! Can't you see I am MAD at you? Its kind of difficult when you keep looking at me that way!!" She started biting at my hands but I didnt care. The pain was worth it. "Listen to me!" Nessie said.

"Nessie, I'm sorry! I didn't tell him anything. He read my mind! You think I want him to know that you came to visit me and took _his _car?"

"Well you're still not forgiven! Learn to control what you're thinking or something!!"

"Alright Nessie, I'll try my best." I put my arms around her and just held her. Nessie finally calmed down and giggled.

"Whats so funny?"

"You."

"What did I do?"

"I was just thinking about what dad had said."

"What did he say..."

"He was going to kill you." she laughed. WHAT!

"Well what did you say?!"

"Well... I didn't reason with him because I was too mad at you at that time."

Oh god...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so many of you wanted something more so this is the next chapter :) I don't know if Jacob will confront Edward yet. RxR!**

Great now I have to talk to Edward. Nessie put her hand on my face to show me what happened.

_"Nessie come here." Edward said. _

_"I cannot believe you took my car!" He stated, trying to keep his composure._

_"I said you were allowed to visit Jacob but I did NOT mean at** night**! When I get my hands on him ohh... he will wish I never let him near you"_

_"WHAT! JACOB TOLD YOU? I'm going to kill him!" Nessie screamed._

_"Nessie, I don't want you seeing Jacob that late anymore!" _

_"Oh come one dad! You and mom are all busy ALL night what and I supposed to do?!"_

_"Well you could sleep for one Nessie! You are actually blessed with that ability unlike your mother and I."_

_"You are being so ridiculous! And how could Jacob tell you! Ugh!! YOU of everyone! That is just wrong right there. I am going out, be back later oh great one or am I not allowed out during the day now too?"_

_"Nessie, I wan't you to be happy, it is great you want to see Jacob."_

_"Honestly dad, I can't keep up with you! I thought you did not want me to see him anymore."_

_"I said it would be better if you did not see him so late, not __that I don't want you to see him at all._

_"Oh thanks dad, now that's all cleared up."_

_"Listen, it would just be more_... _prudent for you not visit him so late."_

_"But I'm tired of staying away from him while I sit here at home bored!"_ ...

"Wow...You really said you were going to kill me right after what your dad said?"

"Well of course! How could you!"

"I told you I didn't realize he was reading my mind! It wasn't my fault." Geez, why was being with a vampire so hard? Stupid vampires, stupid mystical powers. Why couldn't Edwards power be like eating brocolli or something? At least it would save some animals too...

**haha enjoy a little flash back to Twilight? Of course Edward would use similar lines lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

After my talk with Nessie, I decided to face Edward.

"Jacob I need to talk to you." Edward said as I approached him.

"Sure, what about?" I already knew what though.

"Jacob, about Nessie..."

"Edward, I wouldn't do anything to ever hurt her and you know that!"

Edward sighed. "I know Jacob but, if you do _anything_ wrong I will not hesitate to take back my words and kick you out of our lives."

Edward was already reading my mind. "And by anything wrong I mean pressuring Nessie into things."

I laughed in my mind. I was thinking about that night when she came. I was just in a deep sleep till I heard sounds by my window. I looked down and saw Nessie. I opened the window to see if something was wrong and suddenly she was in my room.

_"Ugh Jacob save me." she fell onto me with a exasperated sigh. _

_"Whats wrong Nessie!"_

_"I am SO bored!" _

_"Why didn't you just go back to bed?" _

_"Jacob our house is not soundproof if you get what I mean. Its pretty difficult to fall asleep with all the banging on the walls."_

_I didn't want to think about that. _

_"Oh... well I'm sorry Nessie." I took her into my arms so she wouldn't be cold just in her night gown._

_"Mmm I love having you as my own personal heater." I laughed. I would be her own heater any day as long as we got to stay like this forever. _

_Wait. _

_"Nessie... how did you get here?"_

__

_"I took the Volvo."_

_"Are you serious! Edward lets you drive his car? He doesn't let anyone drive it!" _

_"Well... no. He never lets me. I just sort of took it for tonight."_

_"He is going to go crazy if he finds out." _

_"I think it will be fine. It will be back in the garage before he even realizes its gone." She smiled_

_"Okay well Nessie I think you should be able to head home now." I didn't want Edward to get mad. And we all know how he gets when something happens to one of his cars. _

_Especially the Volvo._

_"No Jacob. I want to stay here with you a little longer." Ugh. How could I say no to this girl?_

_"Can I sleep here tonight?"_

_"Nessie... I don't think that would be a great idea."_

_"Please?" She looked into my eyes. Oh god. Her large chocolate brown eyes. I tried to turn my head away but that piercing gaze was so **distracting.**_

_I sighed. "Okay Nessie. But you have to get home before Edward knows."_

_"Okay." She grinned._

_"You can sleep in my bed. I'll be on the couch." I needed to be in a different room than Nessie. Things were too crazy. If Edward finds out about the car, then thats all he should find out about. _

_Nessie grabbed my hand._

_"Can you stay with me? I'll get cold."_

_"Isn't that what a blankets for?"_

_"Yeah but I prefer you. You're alot warmer." _

_I sighed. "Is that really what you want?" _

_"Yes." Why did she have to make things more difficult?_

_"Fine Nessie. I just want you to be happy." though I could not complain. When she wants me around, I am the happiest man alive._

_For the next few hours, I was by her side keeping her warm while we both fell asleep. Our hands were intertwined, what I would do anything to be like this everyday._

Edward smirked.

"So thats what happened huh?"

Doh! I did it again! I let my mind wander and got careless! Now I am really done for.

"It's okay Jacob. I get it now."

"What?" I was shocked.

"Thank you for being there for Nessie."

"What?" I said again. This was Edward here. Edward Cullen, the overprotective vampire.

"Jacob you have to give me more credit. I am not that unreasonable."

Haha right...

"Jacob. I get that all you want is to be around Nessie and same goes for her too."

"From what I see, you can be trusted... for the most part." Whats that supposed to mean?

"We are guys Jacob. We have _urges." _What in the world? I am not about to have this discussion with Edward now.

"Yeah Edward I know, I already had this talk with Billy." This was wrong on so many levels.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, this is as strange for me as it is for you Jacob."

"All I wanted you to know is... you have to be careful Jacob. But I am going to trust you. And I hope you know what you are doing."

I could not belive what I was hearing still.

"But Jacob, if you mess up, I will kill you." What is with this family and killing?

"Okay Edward. I get it. "

"Just remember, i'll always be here, watching over you." I shuddered. He is so creepy.

"I know Edward, but thanks. Thanks for understanding."

I walked back to Nessie's to tell her how things went.

"Dad really said that?" she was just as suprised as I was.

I grinned and picked her up. I was so happy.

"Jacob..."

"Hmm?"

"You really need to work on what you're thinking around my dad..."

**END**

I hoped you all enjoyed this story!! Please review!!


End file.
